


For Freewill

by Not_A_Rebel



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-05 13:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14619894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_A_Rebel/pseuds/Not_A_Rebel
Summary: The shinobi are meant to be tools for their village. They are expected to obey every command despite the immorality of the situation. What if a young sunan Genin to be decides to hide her abilities? Hekima is a layback person who wants to control her future as a shinobi. Will she be able to pull this facade off for long? This is a slow burn romance. Gaaraxoc.





	1. introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto  
> Author's Note: Read and Review please. feedback is great and encouraging so please give me feedback. This story is also on fanfiction.net under the same user name. and usually update every other Monday. starting may 14, there will be a new chapter.

“Hekima-nee, hurry up I need to use the bathroom!” Megumi knocked with her small fist. 

Hekima finished drying off and placing on her regular clothes for the academy. A pair of beige Capri pants with a short sleeve boxy shirt the color of burnt orange. She open the wooden door, only to have her younger sister Megumi run in while pushing her out. Living in a household with 4 other sister and two bathrooms, one being an ensuite for her parents room, made morning routines hectic and rushed. It was a worse situation when Asa was still in the academy. She was notorious for taking long showers and taking at least 30 minutes afterwards to choose and wear her clothes. Hekima and Megumi were forced to wake up early because Asa refused to hurry up or get up early herself. For the most part Hekima usually came late to her classes and had come to terms with it since she valued her sleep more than school. Of course the teachers had brought it up to her parents but since her dad is the head of the most powerful clan in Sunagakure, they let it slide. Her parents did confront her about this but that's a story for another day.

Namika and rai are the youngest of the family and fraternal twins. They just started the Academy this year and since they’re first years, classes start later for them. So far they both loved being in the academy and would come home to tell their family about the new things they’ve learned which everybody already knew. It's safe to say that they both are go getters especially because they look up to Megumi, the middle child. Megumi is the Queen of being studious and obnoxious. Hekima only hoped that the twin won’t catch the Obnoxious trait. Hekima, the protagonist of this story, is the second oldest and people would describe her as being chill, the type that goes with the flow. Greatly contrasting against the eldest of the Sisters, Asa. She’s all about clan pride and doing your best. Hekima knew that her parents favorite is their eldest, Asa, and she is fine with that. 

Throughout the years Hekima had come to the conclusion that her family is full of fake people. Although it is not intentional that they act this way. Being one of the strongest clan made them this way. They had a need to look and act perfect or society would butcher their reputation. Both of her parents were strict and quiet. They went with what they were taught and not what they're hearts tell them. It became so clear to her when it was her cousin Kimiko’s wedding just 5 years ago. 

Flashback 

KImiko turned 18 just that july. She is one of the strongest ninja of her generation. Becoming a Jonin at the tender age of 16 she caught the eye of many people. The Kazekage made her an honorary ninja, sent her on some of the hardest missions. And ones that had questionable intentions. But that is not the only thing going on in her life. She has many suitors coming from rich or prestigious clans asking for her hand in marriage. But she already had someone in mind. Someone who remained a chunin whilst she became a jonin. A person who had civilian parents, came from no money, and is never serious. But she liked him anyway. 

They went on a mission together and he confessed. They kissed. When she got home kimiko asked her mother if she had to marry one of the suitors. 

“Kimiko, you silly girl, we’ve already chosen whom you’re going to marry” her mother informed her. 

Kimiko argued with both her parents. Instead of reason they threatened her. “If you decide to marry someone other than the person we chose then we’ll disown you. You won’t be able to see your siblings nor your cousins. ever. “ she loved her family more than anything. So she got married. Hekima remembered her cousin frowning throughout the whole ceremony. Her lively grey eyes were dullest grey that day. 3 months after being married Kimiko went on a mission where she is to kill the Demon child of the Kazekage. She lost. 

End of flashback 

How did Hekima know about this? Kimiko gave Hekima her diary just before she got married. In it she Explain why she chose to give Hekima her journal. Kimiko had two older brothers who didn’t agree with her claim. She would’ve given it to Asa but Asa is too hard headed to understand or change her mind. And she feared Asa would’ve burned it or rat her out. So it went to Hekima, the perspective one, as Kimiko put in the journal. 

At first the whole situation did not make sense to young Hekima. Ninja are suppose to protect the people. They’re supposed to get strong and listen to their superior. So she put the journal away and continued to eagerly go to the academy. She wasn’t a smart kid at the time and her grades were average at best. Until she turned 8 and she finally started to understand what her sensei’s were going on about. Her mom had dropped the spoon she was cooking with when hekima showed the woman her report card that year.

 

She revisited the journal once again, Wanting to remember her cousin. She finally started to understand the words written on yellowed pages. Came to a realization that she is being raised to be a puppet for her family and village. Hekima wants to protect her people but her free will her morals is not something she wants to sacrifice. So her grades went back to average, that way she’ll be able blend in as a shinobi. Any lower and they might consider kicking her out. Now an average genin to be, Hekima is considered a disappointment for not over achieving. 

Hekima ate her breakfast and confidently walked away from the kitchen despite the disappointed glances her parents sometimes gave her. She slipped on her black ninja sandals and walked to the academy alone.


	2. Lecture from the 4th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> read and review

“Ano, Hekima-San you’re early today” Hiroto observed as he sat down next her. 

Hiroto is a timid smart kid who for some reason always sits next to Hekima. At one point she did ask him why he always sat next to her. “it's because the seat next to you is always empty” she gave him a pointed look and then urged him to take a closer look. Low and behold at least 4 seats were empty, Hiroto’s face got very red. Hekima decided to not bother anymore and continued her nap. Other than Hiroto no one else bothered to talk to her. They were all busy with controlling their emotions and becoming the best ninja’s. Already making their way to Adulthood at no older than 9. 

Devoid yourself of all emotions.

Hekima remembered when she used to practice that as a kid. Slowly forcing herself to become a robot. The only time she would go back to kid mode was when Kimiko would visit and play with her. Memories of a teenage Kimiko playing ninja with her and telling her mission stories came up every now and then. 

“Hey, you ok Hekima? Hello knock knock. Sppst the Kazekage is here…” Hiroto nudged the female he would label as his friend. 

Blinking her light green eyes open she stared at the place where all the noise is coming from. She blinked several times at Hiroto waiting for reason why had decided to wake her up. He motioned his head to the front of their classroom. She sat up straight just as the 4th Kazekage finished talking to their Sensei. His cold brown eyes turned to the crowd of 11-year-olds. When Hekima looked at him, all she saw is a dead man inside. She’s heard stories of his greatness but understood that most of these great moments happened before she was even born. Now they are in need of change. But she’s a smart girl. Speaking these thought out loud is suicide to her career as a mediocre kinouchi. 

“Young ninja’s it is your duties to make our village great. It is important for you all to become strong and tactful. For the weak are weeded out by the strong…”

Hekima, ignored the ridiculous speech. She thought about the points 4th Kazekage was making and how they were flawed in her opinion. To start off not everyone is strong but that does not make them any less important. Genin, chunin, jonin, and Anbu. They all are necessary to help the village maintain a certain order and still help support the village from those positions. Hard work should not be discarded just because it does not meets the high expectations of their leader. This is discouraging for those that aren’t born geniuses. 

He only intendeds to make himself look better. Not at all concerned for the village's well being. Otherwise his speech would have started off as ‘do you you guys love this village? Show me how you love this village by beings it protector…’. Something along those lines. Not ‘ make this village great’. Stupid. This is all very useless. 

After the Kazekage finally left, their sensei, Akira, started a lesson about strategy. Despite her sleepy state, Hekima paid close attention to the lesson. Taking notes for her to study later on that day, maybe even add to it if she felt like doing more research. Akira-sensei taught the class of 11-year olds simple strategies while in one-on-one battle. Preparing them for a lesson on war strategies for the next day and a quiz the day after that. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hekima’s house

Tap, Tap, sweep, whoosh 

Hovered over a scroll and notebook, Hekima scribbled Sunagakure strategies during the great third Shinobi War. She Mapped out their positions below her outline of the strategy to get a better understanding of how it looked. She wrote every possible flaw she could think of and compared it to the analysis provided by the scroll. At least now I could take a nap during class tomorrow, sensei tend to read straight from the text anyway. 

Knock, knock

“Hekima-nii, get out of bed already! Mom has been calling you down for so long” Megumi yelled with annoyance dripping in her voice. 

Hekima looked at the closed wooden door with a sigh. 

“Hai!”

She closed her notebook with the pencil still inside. Slipping out of her room she joined her family for a not so quiet dinner. Asa had yet to return from her mission. Usually she’ll be back by night. Their mom would always make sure to leave food aside for her oldest to eat when she returned. The twins chattered to each other while shoving veggies into their tiny mouths. Her father interrogated Megumi about her studies and training. She expertly answered them and ask him about the personal train he would be giving her in the future. Usually this training is reserved for the year the ninja in training is to graduate. 

“ Hekima should be getting this training before you” Her Mom pointed out. 

“Oh, but can’t I learn with her?” Megumi asked eagerly. 

“It’s meant to be one-on-one training so that the trainee gets a full understanding of the clan techniques” her Dad states with an authoritative tone. 

He finished off a bowl of white rice before turning to his second eldest, Hekima. She could feel his grey eyes stare at her. She continued to finish the Sukiyaki her mom prepared, ignoring her dad in the process. 

“That’s right, you should be practicing with Hekima” Her mom said to her dad.

Her eyes flashed at her dad's stern face. He looked annoyed at the very thought of having to waste his time on teaching her 

“It’s time that you start your training, isn’t it Hekima? Be up before 6am tomorrow. Your dad should have that time slot free. Right? ” Her mom said sternly. 

“Hai” he grunted.

“I’ll be sure to be up” She answered smoothly.

Putting her dishes in the sink, Hekima walked back to her room. She brushed her teeth and changed into a pale blue yukata her father got when he went to the Land of rice. She let her light brown hair out of it’s messy bun. The curly brown strands spilled over the silk pillowcase in messy heaps. She fell asleep with her right arm throw across her forehead and mouth opened for insects.


End file.
